Brotherhood: Gathering the Pieces
by Cartoon King84
Summary: Second part of my Brotherhood story. Now with Juggernaut on their side, Magneto seperates his team in order to quickly gather the materials needed to construct his new Asteroid M.


**The Brotherhood of Mutants**: Issue 2: A New Order: Divided Interests.

Previously on the Brotherhood: Magneto has gathered a group of mutants to act as his Brotherhood once again This time around he wishes for a more peaceful fight for mutant liberation and has stated that he will re-create his base of Asteroid M. Only this time it will be large enough to house all mutants, in short a mutant world!

He recently lead his new Brotherhood against a S.H.I.E.L.D. train that was transporting Juggernaut. The Brotherhood fought well against S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Hulk, who was wearing an anger inducer to increase his strength. Now Magneto is planning his next attack on human kind to liberate the mutants from the planet Earth.

**Page 1** Panel 1: Close up of Col. Nick Fury with a burning cigar in his mouth. He stands at the command center of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier.

Fury

So they're back, aye? Well that's just great.

Panel 2: Mid shot of Col. Fury sitting at the directors seat of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. A hunched over Asian scientist with big thick glasses is reading from a note pad. In the back round several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents scurry around completing tasks.

Dr. Chen

You're taking this news rather well Col. Fury. The Brotherhood used to be humanity's greatest threat to survival.

Fury

Don't get me wrong Dr. Chen, The Brotherhood **is** a threat, but when you've fought Galactus, Apocalypse, Dr. Doom, Dormamuu, ah the Brotherhood is small stuff really.

Panel 3: Close up of Dr. Chen. His face is patched with small areas that aren't shaved. His eyes can't be seen as the light reflects off his glasses.

Dr. Chen

That may have been true with the _old_ Brotherhoods, but this _new _one. Juggernaut, Magneto, The Scarlet Witch. These are powerful mutants.

Panel 4: Col. Fury waves his hand dismissing Dr. Chen. A women with long red hair hands Fury a report.

Col. Fury

There are plenty of super hero organizations that have stopped the Brotherhood Dr. Chen. All the ones that begin with an X come to Brotherhood is nothing but a weekend war for them.

Dr. Chen

I hope you're right. I just have a bad feeling.

**Page 2** Panel 1: Shot of Magneto sitting at the conference table in his lair. To his right is the Scarlet Witch, to his left Quicksilver. He does not wear his helmet and has his hands resting on the table. Quicksilver is filing through papers very fast as the Scarlet Witch sits drinking some coffee.

Magento

How are the plans proceeding?

Quicksilver

Very well these are the targets of the biggest steel and iron refineries in the world. Toad and Mystique are searching for the other resources we'll need.

Scarlet Witch

Those two? I hope they're not fighting over who's searching and who's typing.

Magneto

They know better Wanda, I think they have a certain respect for each other after rescuing Juggernaut.

Panel 2: Close up of Magneto to his right side. Quicksilver gazing at his father.

Magento

And how is Juggernaut getting along with the rest of the team?

Quicksilver

Well, I didn't think he expected so much **muscle. **I mean Sabretooth, Blob, even Toad and I are stronger than we look.

Magneto

True you are strong, but it's nice to know I have a soldier that can survive a nuclear blast.

Panel 3: Scarlet Witch folds her hands over her coffee mug. Magneto looks on at her as of his fatherly instincts are kicking in. He can tell she's concerned.

Scarlet Witch

I'm concerned Father. It's been over two weeks since we attacked S.H.I.E.L.D and no hero groups have been searching for us.

Magneto

Yes, I have wondered about that as well. Perhaps they don't think of us as a threat.

Panel 4: Quicksilver looks up from the paper as Magneto and Scarlet Witch look at him.

Quicksilver

That will be a mistake for them in the long run.

Magneto

Relax Pietro, I do not wish for another war to begin. Too many mutants have lost their lives to the inferior humans. If they do not want to give us this world, than we will simply make a new one.

Panel 5: Quicksilver looks at Magneto angrily as Magneto calmly speaks to his him though there is an air of fierce protectiveness.

Quicksilver

It's wrong Father. **We** have the power, **We** should _rule_ this world!

Magneto

Pietro, we have tried that before and we have never made progress. The new Asteroid M will be mutant-kinds new home. Better than Earth, a planet **worthy** of us.

Quicksilver

And if the humans try and stop us?

Magneto

Then they will beg me for a quick death.

**Page3** Panel 1: Toad and Mystique are sitting back-to-back on separate computers. The room they're in is small with wires crisscrossing on the floor. They both type furiously as they stare into the monitors. A small light bulb hangs from the ceiling as they work.

Mystique

I found another small iron mill in the Ukraine. Should be simple enough to take.

Toad

Small mill in Ukraine….Got it.

Mystique

Hmm, there's also a small nuclear plant twenty miles near it.

Toad

That could come in handy. I'll make a note of it.

Panel 2: Shot of Toad's face as he types on his computer. He has a small smirk on his face as his eyes look to the right with Mystique behind him. Her screen has several names, but none can be seen because her head is in the way.

Toad

Imagine you and me working together. I mean sure we did it before, but after your betrayal I thought for sure we'd kill each other next time our paths crossed.

Panel 3: Same shot as before only from Mystique's perspective. A printer is seen to the right of Toad printing out papers.

Mystique

Water under the bridge Toad. I refuse to live in the past, only the future. And Magneto's future is looking very bright. I'm glad to be a part of it.

Panel 4: Shot of Toad on the right and Mystique on the left. Toad stands up from his seat, holding the papers that were just printed.

Toad

Indeed it does. I'm going to give Magneto our reports so he can plan our next move. You stay here and keep researching.

Mystique

Of course, I was planning on doing just that.

Panel 5: Mystique's face is reflected off the computer screen as she scowls. The glow of the screen illuminates several links that read "Weapon X Program: Revised" "Sentinel Project Mark 20" "Zeus"

Mystique

But only ones that will give **me** the edge.

**Page 4** Panel 1: Toad is walking down the hallway whistling with papers in hand. The hallway is made of metal and there is a small hallway to the left of the panel were two eyes are seen in a small shadow.

Panel 2: Toad walks past the hallway as Sabretooth is leaning on the wall. His arms are crossed and he's looking at Toad angrily. Toad is calm and collective.

Sabretooth

You don't really trust her do?

Toad

Those ears of yours can hear anything can't they?

Panel 3: Shot of Sabretooth's face, angry.

Sabretooth

I'm serious Toad. You think you know how cut throat she is, but you know** nothing** compared to me.

Panel 4: Shot from behind Toad as he continues to walk towards a silvery door with a keypad on it.. Sabretooth stands upright.

Toad

I know who I can and can't trust.

Sabretooth

She was putting on a show for us when we fought the Hulk. She's out to get us all!

Panel 5: Closer shot from behind as Toad reaches the door and punches in a set number into the keypad. His head is turned at Sabretooth who is standing right behind him.

Toad

She might have, but she doesn't know the kind of show **I** can put on.

**Page 4** Panel 1: Pyro, Avalanche, and Blob are in the hanger bay. Blob is holding a helicopter as Pyro is welding landing pads onto it. Avalanche is eating a Granny Smith apple as he watches the two work.

Blob

Why do we always get stuck with the grunt work? I know how to type on a computer.

Avalanche

It isn't like chatting on a personal site Blob, you need to type eloquently.

Pyro

Hold it still Blob, or it'll be crooked.

Panel 2: Shot of Avalanche as he looks over his right shoulder. He's chewing the apple now. Mystique walks to them from the hallway carrying papers.

Avalanche

Its fine Pyro don't worry about it right…

Avalanche

…Well here comes Miss Ravenclaw, now.

Panel 3: Medium shot of Mystique and Avalanche. She holds the papers up to him as he finishes the apple. In the back round Pyro completes welding the gear.

Mystique

I think Toad and Sabretooth are on to us.

Avalanche

Still? But we listened to his every word when we battled Hulk and S.H.I.E.L.D. What makes them suspicious?

Mystique

That could very well be one of the reasons. We shouldn't have followed so blindly! (sigh) No matter. As long as we keep acting like we're part of the team they'll trust us sooner or later.

Panel 4: Shot from behind Avalanche as he takes the papers and reads them. Mystique has her arms crossed and her head tilted to her right smiling.

Avalanche

I don't understand, what all these?

Mystique

These are part of the master plan that will make us the new power of the Brotherhood.

Avalanche

Just like you originally planned! But all these to stop Magneto? Seems extreme.

Mystique

Not just Magneto, all of them. His children, Sabretooth, that Toad! It will be my greatest achievement.

Panel 5: Angle shot from below as Blob and Pyro are underneath the helicopter adding the finishing touches.

Blob

Hey I wanta see the plans too. I'm a part of this co-op

Pyro

I think you mean coup. And I wouldn't mind taking a gander at those plans myself.

**Page 5** Panel 1: Shot from the helicopters perspective. Mystique walks towards the helicopter as the three make a circle around her. Avalanche still has the papers and Mystique hand more to Pyro and Blob.

Mystique

Here are the secret government projects that are going on right now.

Pyro

How are we going to get to these secret plans if we have to be running around helping Magneto?

Blob

Yeah, We're not like Multiple Man. We have to stay where Magneto can see us.

Mystique

Or where he thinks we are.

Panel 2: Shot of Mystique smiling as the other three watch her begin to leave the room.

Mystique

Plus, I have a mole tucked inside the Pentagon.

Avalanche

Really, who?

Mystique

Don't worry, it'll make sense soon enough. Now until further notice keep doing what ever Magneto tells you.

Blob

He he, will do.

Panel 3: The council room is seen with Magneto, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver as they were before. Juggernaut, who is not wearing his helmet, is standing behind them as Toad and Sabretooth are seen in front of the table addressing Magneto.

Toad

…And that's all the depots we found.

Magneto

Very good Toad, now we can move on to the next phase. I will be dividing the team into small cells.

Juggernaut

Cells?

Magneto

Yes, but not the kind you're thinking of Juggernaut.

Panel 4: Magneto stands from his chair as Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Juggernaut make room for him. Toad and Sabretooth stand.

Magneto

We will be divided into four teams. Juggernaut you will go with Quicksilver. Toad you will be with Pyro and Blob. Sabretooth you'll be with Scarlet Witch and Avalanche.

Toad

What! Why you got me with two of Mystique's boys?!

Panel 5: Shot of Magneto looking over his left shoulder at Toad. Toad is seen with an angry face.

Magneto

They are not "Mystique's boys" anymore Toad. We are all together in this. Besides, they worked well on the last mission.

Sabretooth

Yeah, because everyone was there, you divide the team now and Mystique might decide to knock us off.

Magneto

That paranoid reaction only supports my decision that everyone on this team needs to start trusting one another.

**Page 6** Panel 1: Mystique is seen in the center of the doorway. Magneto and Toad turn to her.

Mystique

Hello Magneto, I just thought I'd bring some extra research I found.

Magneto

Mystique, just in time. You and I are going to a smelting plant to **liberate** some metal. I trust you have no objections.

Mystique

Objections? Of course not, you know I'd do anything for our cause.

Panel 2: Shot from above as everyone is around the council table. Magneto is walks past Mystique.

Magneto

Good, I'll see you all in an hour at the hanger. Tell Pyro, Blob, and Avalanche I have missions for them too.

Mystique

Gladly Magneto. I'm sure they'll be just as eager as me.

Panel 3: Sabretooth stands to the right of Scarlet Witch with Quicksilver on her left. Sabretooth smile at Wanda as Pietro stares at him.

Sabretooth

Well Wanda, I guess it's you, me, and Rocky.

Quicksilver

You better make sure no harm comes to my sister Sabretooth.

Scarlet Witch

Relax Pietro, honestly you're devotion to protect me can get very annoying. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

Quicksilver

Wanda, Mother ordered me to protect you at any cost.

Panel 4: Close up of Wanda's face as Sabretooth's is behind her. Quicksilver's head is in front of her from an angle.

Scarlet Witch

When we were children Pietro! I'm a woman now, a woman with powers **stronger** than yours. So back off!

Quicksilver

But!

Scarlet Witch

Now!

Panel 5: Scarlet Witch storms out as Sabretooth and Quicksilver watch her leave. Juggernaut stands behind both of them. Toad leans on the wall with his arms folded sulking.

Juggernaut

She told you.

Quicksilver

Wanda has never talked to me like that before.

Sabretooth

Maybe she doesn't want a lap dog drooling on her everywhere she goes. You are a little overbearing on her. What do you think Toad?

Toad

Not now Sabretooth, I got my own problems right now.

**Page 7** Panel 1: Shot from below as Quicksilver and Juggernaut talk. Quicksilver has a cocky smile

Quicksilver

She has always had someone watching out for her. Me, My father, Vision, Captain America.

Juggernaut

Sounds to me like she wants to strike out on her own. I know how she feels. When your alone you only worry about yourself. No one else. Fits me just fine.

Quicksivler

What about Black Tom? He and you partner quite a bit.

Juggernaut

He's one of the few people in this world I trust. Your gonna have to proof yourself in order to gain a fraction of that trust.

Quicksilver

I think I can complete that task.

Panel 2: Shot from above as the Brotherhood stands in a circle at the hanger. Several jets and helicopters are resting around them. Magneto, wearing his helmet, stands in the center of the circle.

Magneto

We are dividing into four teams, and going to strike four big name metal plants simultaneously. I've divided the teams to have an equal amount of strength, speed, and brains. The goal is to fill your ship with enough metal so we can begin construction on Asteroid M.

Panel 3: Magneto stretches his hand towards Mystique who stands behind him with a laser gun propped up. Mystique has a smug look on her face. Magneto's other hand is over his chest.

Magneto

Mystique and I are going to attack the Ohio Iron plant.

Panel 4: Juggernaut and Quicksilver are next seen with big smiles. Juggernaut cracks his knuckles as Quicksilver stands with his arms folded.

Magneto

Juggernaut and Quicksilver will attack the smelting plant in Ontario.

Panel 5: Scarlet Witch, Sabretooth, and Avalanche are seen standing next to each other. There is some distance between Avalanche and Sabretooth, as well as uneasy eyes.

Magneto

Scarlet Witch, Sabretooth, and Avalanche will be attacking the China Plant.

Panel 6: Toad is crouched and is very annoyed as Blob and Pyro stand very excited.

Magneto

Toad, Pyro, and Blob will take on the Ukraine plant. The stronger mutants will carry and load the metal, as the others will provide protection and support.

**Page 8** Panel 1: Sabretooth is seen with his arms folded and one claw is raised.

Sabretooth

I don't mean to belittle myself Magneto, but I don't think I'm strong enough to carry that much condensed metal.

Magneto

That is why Scarlet Witch will put a hex on it to make it lighter.

Scarlet Witch

It's easy to do Sabretooth.

Sabretooth

Oh well in that case.

Panel 2: Close up of Magneto.

Magneto

You've all been briefed, now get in the ships and move out. Let nothing stand in your way my Brotherhood!

Panel 3: Blob is seen with his hands on his waist propping himself up, looking important. Pyro smiles Blob as Toad hunches his back and walks off to the right.

Blob

Ha if anything stands in my way, I'll just knock em down.

Pyro

That a way Blob, than I'll fry them.

Toad

Will you two just get in the jet so we can be done with this.

Panel 4: Four jets are seen flying out of a hanger. The hanger is built into a rock wall protruding from the ocean.

Page 9 Panel 1: Inter of the Ohio Smelting Iron Plant. Front shot of two male guards wearing orange and grey armor walking down a corridor. There are four robots forming a square around them. The robots travel on treads, have camera for heads/sensors, and have two pitchforks protruding from their arms.

Caption: Ohio

Guard1

A guy starts to feel really useless when robots take over his job.

Guard2

They're not taking over our job Lou, they're here to support us incase this place gets attacked.

Guard1

I don't care! Just cause Oscorp. runs the plant doesn't give them the right to test their new weapons here. There's nothing even here for them to attack except rats.

Panel 2: Shot of the two guards from the waist up. Another fat guard is seen in the back round in-between them.

Guard2

Yeah well Osborn's place, Osborn's rules.

Guard1

What do these things even do?

Guard2

Some electromagnetic junction or something like that.

Guard 1

Too complicated for me to understand.

Guard 3

Hey, hey you two, I need help.

Panel 3: Shot of Guards 1 and 2 standing on the left while the 3rd has caught up with them and is bent over catching his breath.

Guard 1

What do you want new recruit?

Guard 3

You…you guys gotta help me…I was ordered to report to the…computer room…but don't remember where the hell it is.

Guard 1

Oh are you serious!? It's the door to the right of the vending machines. God I thought if there was _any_ place you'd remember here it would be that.

Guard 2

Easy Lou, he's just a kid

Panel 4: The two guards are seen close up as the fat soldier stands there panting and looking at them sadly.

Guard 1

While you'll there, ya think you can get me a cupcake ya blob. Ha ha ha.

Guard 3

I am not Blob.

Panel 5: Close up of the fat guard with an evil smile. His eyes are yellow. The layers of fat are curled up making several crevices and mounds in his face.

Guard 3

I'm worse.

Page 10 Panel 1: Mystique disguised as the soldierknocks on the computer room door. A woman engineer wearing glasses walks over and opens the door. She has long blonde hair tied into a pony tail

Engineer

What's the meaning of this soldier?

Mystique

Hurry up and open the door. I… I have terrible news maam.

Engineer

Well spill it out man, what is it?

Panel 2: Side shot of Mystique stabbing the engineer in the arm. Mystique stands on the right and the engineer on the left. Mystique is herself from the chest up, the rest is still the fat guard. Her hand is over the engineer's mouth.

Mystique

You're going to die. Unless you tell me how to turn off these robot guards.

Engineer

Mmrmrmrm.

Mystique

Make a decision fast, I'm feeling extremely trigger happy today.

Panel 3: Close up of Mystique smiling holding the engineers head, as her hand retracts from the mouth. The engineer is in pain, panic, and fear.

Engineer

Alright I'll tell you. Just hit that lever over there.

Mystique

Good girl.

Panel 4: Shot of the two guards walking. They stop and look at the robot guards as their arms fall, heads droop, and they stop following them.

Guard1

I knew these things would break.

Guard2

But they _all _stopped. This is weird.

Guard1

Tsh, Oscorp. just isn't what it used to be.

Panel 5: Shot from behind the guard and tilted up as Magneto breaks through the ceiling. He issurrounded in his shield as the two guards hold up their rifles and aim at him..

Magneto

Yes, humans rarely have the same technological know how that they pretend to have.

Guard1

Oh crap…

Page 11 Panel 1: The Canadian flag is seen waving over as a shot from below shows three Mounties riding on horses. The horses appear vigilant, while the Mounties act normal.

Caption: Canada.

Mountie1

It's a nice cold day eh?

Mountie2

Makes you glad to be alive eh.

Panel 2: Quicksilver rushes past the Mounties scaring the horses. The horses rise up on their hind legs knocking the Mounties on the ground.

Mountie1

Woe what's gotten into the horses.

Mountie2

Something's spooked um, but what?

Panel 3: Shot of The Mounties sitting on the ground as Quicksilver appears in front of them holding all matter of guns in a bundle.

Mountie1

Hey who are you?

Quicksilver

Me? I'm a magician, here I have quite a trick for you. Abra Kadabra Alakazam. No they're not Pokemon, their magic words.

Panel 4: Quicksilver quickly takes apart all the guns.

Quicksilver

With a wave of my hand, your guns (Poof) are disassembled!

Mountie1

No. You couldn't!

Quicksilver

Wait there's more. For nothing up sleeve…

Panel 5: Juggernaut charges out of the nearby forest.

Quicksilver

But a Juggernaut! In the woods!

Juggernaut

You're quite the Houdini. Now let me show you a trick.

Panel 6: Juggernaut rams right towards a concrete wall, breaking it. The Mounties watch him as Quicksilver claps his hands together with an open mouthed smile.

Juggernaut

Presto Chango! The wall is nothing but breadcrumbs to me.

Quicksilver

Marvelous! Now how about we make all the metal in there _disappear_?

Juggernaut

Aww you ruined the prestige!

Page 12 Panel 1: Sabretooth is seen pondering a big stack of metal as Avalanche and Scarlet Witch are seen fighting off Chinese guards in the back round. Scarlet Witch makes the bullets fly everywhere. Avalanche traps several guards in a tight fox hole.

Caption: China

Sabretooth

He really expects me to carry this? Well time to see if that hex worked.

Panel 2: Sabretooth lifts the metal onto his back. Scarlet Witch smiles as her hands glow red and she is in a dance like stance. Avalanche fires a quake and causes more guards to go flying.

Sabretooth

Hey I did it, it feels light as a feather.

Scarlet Witch

And you questioned my hex powers. Shame shame.

Sabretooth

Well I'll never do that again.

Panel 3: Shot of Avalanche as he sees a Chinese guard. standing on the raptors with a missal launcher aiming at Sabretooth.

Avalanche

Sabretooth! Brace yourself!

Sabretooth

For what? Why?

Panel 4: Avalanche shakes a support beam down and knocks the guard off.

Avalanche

Because there's going to be an explosion, one way or another.

Panel 5: The guard's missal hits the ceiling, causing lots of rubble to fall over Sabretooth.

Sabretooth

This isn't going to be good.

Panel 6(small): Sabretooth's face is seen as he braces himself.

Panel 7(small): Sabretooth face is curious as to why the rubble hasn't fallen.

Panel 8: Wanda is seen holding up the rubble right over Sabretooth. Avalanche stands next to her and looks on.

Wanda

It's ok Sabretooth, move on.

Sabretooth

Wanda, you are amazing.

Scarlet Witch

You have no idea how many times a day I hear that. I wonder how the others are doing.

Avalanche

Not to worry, I'm sure their doing just as fine as us.

Page 13 Panel 1: Shot of Blob running at guards firing at him. There is a large stack of metal rods behind Blob where Pyro and Toad are standing. Pyro has a half smile on as Toad is jumping into the air after the soldiers.

Caption: Ukraine.

Blob

Silly humans, bullets can't stop the Blob! Nothing stops the Blob!

Pyro

Yes, I believe you said that once already mate.

Toad

Damnit Blob, will you carry the metal to the ship already! Let _us_ worry about the soldiers.

Panel 2: Close up on Blob.

Blob

Awww, but I want to have fun Toad. Carring the metal is monkey work.

Panel 3: Toad's tongue is wrapped around a guard's gun while he kicks one to his right and punches another to his left. Blob and Pyro look on at him confused.

Toad

Thith isint wecethh, thith ath mittun.

Pyro

Eh say that again mate, couldn't quite hear ya.

Panel 4: Toad's tongue is back in his mouth. His legs wrapped around a guard as he throws him down.

Toad

I said this isn't recess, it's a mission. Now get to work! Both of you!

Panel 4: Blob picks up the metal cache as Pyro produces several fire bats.

Pyro

Better do what he says, mate. He could get you in trouble with Magneto

Blob

Alright, but I want a fun mission soon.

Panel 5: Pyro sends the fire bats to hit guards up on the rafters.

Pyro

Don't worry Blob, We'll have plenty of time to have fun, this is only the beginning.

Page 14 Panel 1: Ext night. Blob walks to the Helicarrier.

Blob  
Can't believe I gotta keep moving back and forth like some pack mule.

Panel 2: Blob places the metal cache on to the lift.

Blob

Than again, if I get Magneto upset he'll tear me apart. Not even Mystique could protect me.

Panel 3: Shot from above the helicarier. Rogue is seen descending from the sky. Her hair is short and held up in a pony tail. Iceman is riding in on his ice bridge with Beast sliding behind him. Blob looks up in shock.

Rogue

Maybe you should worry more about how _we'll _tear you apart!

Beast

Indeed my levitating friend. This new Brotherhood will pose little threat to us.

Blob

The X-men! You always show up when you're least wanted!

Panel 4: Iceman blasts Blob, Incasing him in a mound of ice that stops at his neck. Rouge and Beast head towards the plant.

Iceman

Stay frosty Blob, this Brotherhood will be the shortest lived one yet.

Blob

Unlikely, We're being run by Magneto and his master plan is gonna make you X-twerps sorry.

Beast

We'll see about that, for now we have some vermin to clear from this plant.

Panel 5: Close shot of Pyro and Toad from the waist up. Toad stands in front of Pyro. Pyro seems surprised to see the X-men, as Toad prepares to attack them.

Pyro

What are the X-men doing here?

Toad

Well we just attacked four metal plants simultaneously, so obviously they want our autographs. They wanta stop us you git!

Page 15 Panel 1: Storm is seen hovering in the air and throwing lighting bolts at Wanda. Wanda deflects them with her power into the sky. Shadowcat is seen phasing through rubble as Avalanche busts up the ground. Wolverine and Sabretooth as seen clawing at each other.

Wolverine

I'm gonna stick you like a shish kabob Sabretooth!

Sabretooth

Unlikely runt, I got my Adamantium skeleton back! So now I'm stronger, faster, and more durable than you. Ha ha ha

Panel 2: Sabretooth uppercuts Wolverine savagely. Wolverine's pain causes Sabretooth's happiness.

Panel 3: Avalanche is shaking the ground hard as Shadowcat is closing in on him.

Avalanche

You're going to regret coming after us X-men! This Brotherhood is unbeatable.

Shadowcat

So we've heard before. We've always beaten you and we always will.

Page 16 Panel 1: Juggernaut and Colossus are wrapped in a clinch as they wrestle each other.

Juggernaut

You don't really think you can stop me do you?

Colossus

I have done so in the past Juggernaut, and I must do so now!

Panel 2: Juggernaut is seen tossing Colossus, breaking a wall in the process.

Juggernaut

Yeah yeah.

Panel 3: Gambit is crouched throwing cards at Quicksilver. Quicksilver is dodging the cards with ease.

Quicksilver

Hope you're playing with a full deck Gambit. You'll need it to hit me.

Panel4: Close up of Gambit as his eyew radiate his hatred for Quicksilver.

Gambit

I'll get you.

Page 17 Panel 1: Shot of Gambit from the back as he holds a deck of cards in each hand. His hands are low and Quicksilver doesn't notice them. Quicksilver stops in front of him waiving his hands mockingly. Colossus has hit Juggernaut with an uppercut causing Juggernauts helmet to fall off.

Quicksilver

Here I'll make it easy on you. I'll stand still for 1.5 seconds. Ready? One Mississ-

Panel 2: Gambit unleashes all his cards at Quicksilver. Quicksilver runs away just in time before the cards get him.

Panel 3: Quicksilver punches Gambit quickly.

Quicksilver

You almost hit me! You filthy swamp rat!

Panel 3: Gambit touches Quicksilver's outfit while he's distracted. He was waiting for this moment.

Gambit

Why Quicksilver when you say that. It makes me think you don't like me.

Panel 4: Quicksilver's outfit is now fully charged. Gambit is smiling as he lies on the floor looking up at the fear spread though Quicksilver's face.

Quicksilver

My…my outfit. You.

Gambit

I know what I did, the question is, what are you going to do?

Panel 5: Colossus is thrown at Gambit as Quicksilver races away. Juggernaut stares down everyone else in the panel.

Juggernaut

Leave my team mate alone.

Quicksilver

Thank Juggs. You know, ometimes I think my sister's probability powers of **luck **are with me in some way.

Juggernaut

That or the fact that just cause Colossus is as **strong** as me, doesn't mean he's as **durable**. Get up Tin Man, I wanta dance some more.

Page 18 Panel 1: Mystique is seen as Magneto stands back to back with her. Magneto is levitating several pounds of metal. Mystique holds her gun tilted up.

Mystique

Magneto we have a problem.

Magneto

I was wondering when you were going to come by.

Panel 2: Prof. X is seen in his yellow hover chair. Accompanying him are Cyclops and Jean Grey. They stand on both sides of Prof. X.

Prof. X

Please Eric, whatever you're planning, don't do it.

Panel 3: Shot from above as Magneto turns to face Prof. X.

Magneto

Oh do not worry Charles. For this time I am going the peaceful route.

Prof. X

**Attacking** four metal refineries simultaneously is your idea of** peace**?

Magneto

Materials must be gathered for my plan to work. It is not my fault that we mutants do not have our own metal refineries. But alas we don't really have anything here do we, the high populace of humans makes sure of that.

Page 19 Panel: Close up of Prof. X

Prof. X

The humans are starting to accept us as equals Eris, If only you'd open your eyes. You would see that they are not as fearful of as they once were.

Panel 2: Close up of Magneto.

Magneto

Equals? We are so much more than that. But I will not debate you on this issue Charles. We've done enough of that. Now will you let me take this cache?

Panel3: Prof. X has the tips of each finger touching. Cyclop's eyes glow red and Jean's hands glow pink.

Prof. X

You know I cannot do that Eric. Now, if you could leave peacefully.

Panel 4: Magneto's palms are face up.

Magneto

I am afraid I cannot comply either Charles. So we stand at a standstill. I bid you adieu.

Panel 5: Prof. X, Cyclops, and Jean are lifted up by the floor.

Page 20 Panel 1: Prof. X, Cyclops and Jean are seen soaring through the roof of the metal refinery from the outside.

Panel 2: They crash on the ground at night in the snow.

Panel 3: Jean stands up from the snow woozy, searching for Cyclops and Prof. X.

Jean

Scott! Professor!

Panel 4: Cyclops is seen supporting Prof. X as he stands leaning.

Cyclops

We're both fine Jean, The Professor is unconscious though.

Panel 5: Jean rushes to Cyclops and takes Prof. X from him.

Jean

Dear God. What are we going to do Scott?

Cyclops

Stay here and watch the Professor. If I can hit Magneto hard enough I think I can crack his shield. Mystique will have to retreat to give him medical assistance.

Jean

Be careful Scott.

Cyclops

I always am my love.

Page 21: Panel 1: Magneto picks up a huge pile of metal, as well as some from the roof. Mystique is crouched behind him holding her gun and acting like a sentry.

Magneto

This rubble will prove valuable as well. Keep a sharp eye out for the X-men Mystique, I didn't throw them that far, and they have that annoying habit of rising from defeat.

Mystique

A habit I wish I could break, along with their backs.

Panel 2: Cyclops is sneaking through the refinery as Magneto is floating the metal to his jet.

Cyclops

There you are Magneto.

Panel 3: Mystique surveys the land and see's Cyclops aiming at Magneto. She rushes to fire at him.

Mystique

Magneto! Watch out!

Panel 4: Magneto turns around as Mystique is hit with Cyclops beam.

Magneto

Mystique! No!

Page 22 Panel 1: Mystique hits the ground as Magneto drops all the metal he was carrying to check her vitals. Cyclops is standing with his hand on his visor.

Magneto

Mystique…you took a shot for me.

Mystique

You're plan is great…A dream for all mutants…I couldn't let you go down…I…

Magneto

Shush. Don't talk my dear. You've done enough

Panel 2: Magneto addresses Cyclops angrily.

Magneto

You attacked one of my members! I promised my self to half no mutants hurt this time! Why did you fire so hard!

Cyclops

It was to penetrate that damn shield you always wrap yourself in. It..it wasn't meant for her.

Panel 3: Magneto stands with his hands clenched as fists. Mystique lies motionless at his feet.

Magneto

Well it hit her… and she's Dead! You took a life Cyclops! You took one of my Brotherhood members. For that I should take one of yours. One you love!

Panel 4: Cyclops unleashes a blast at Magneto. Magneto dodges it and the blast hits the ceiling.

Cyclops

No! Not Jean!

Panel 5: The ceiling rubble falls and buries Mystique in it's rubble.

Magneto

Mystique!

Panel 6: Close up of Magneto's electromagnetic pulses hovering all about him.

Magneto

Now. You've made me angry.

To be continued…


End file.
